


we were once a mountain apart

by harajukucrepes



Series: drifting under the stars [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Coming of Age, Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Rivalry (Sorta), Street Racing, Subtle theme of Shinto animism, This is actually a remix fic, like a fanfic of a fanfic, please read the original as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harajukucrepes/pseuds/harajukucrepes
Summary: They used to have a sea between them, between Jaehyun’s birthplace and his.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: drifting under the stars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089359
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	we were once a mountain apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hibouxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibouxx/gifts).
  * Inspired by [drifting off course](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517958) by [hibouxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibouxx/pseuds/hibouxx). 



> \- i wrote this in like 3 hours after [hibouxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibouxx/pseuds/hibouxx) posted her original work because i got bored editing my current wip and i wanted her initial d au to have some "actions"  
> \- anyway this is a short remix, please enjoy & happy new year

*

we were once a mountain apart 

*

They used to have a sea between them, between Jaehyun’s birthplace and his, and now a mountain is bringing them under a night with no stars even if Jaehyun’s still counting them with their fingers intertwined, claiming to know the sky so well that he knows where the stars are hiding beneath the cloud. 

“Those three,” he points at some unspecified area, “form the shape of a scorpion’s claw.” He raises their hands to point to the sky and draw a perpendicular curve with the midpoint then says, “and now the tail.” 

Yuta doesn’t know the stars well, but he likes that Jaehyun does, because he has a way of making sense of the universe that makes Yuta think that everything in history is supposed to lead to them meeting here atop of the hill, lying on top of his luxurious orange RX-8 and talking about nothing. 

“Those are your stars,” Jaehyun says softly and Yuta turns to gaze at him, watching him brush his hand lovingly with his lips. 

*

Jaehyun’s room in Chiba overlooks a small mountain that he claims to have the most boring racing route ever—”not all mountains are race-appropriate,” Yuta once corrected him as he was reminded of what his father once warned him about indiscriminate racing—but he’s insisting on this, on having their first time together with a mountain in front of them. 

“You seem to have put a lot of thought into this,” Yuta says when Jaehyun removes a few more buttons of his shirt for his tongue to access his nipple, chest suddenly weighed down by a very real implication that this hasn’t been the first time Jaehyun has brought someone home to make love in his bed in front of a mountain. 

“I put a lot of thought into a lot of things,” Jaehyun says, with a dimpled smirk on his face so dangerously attractive that Yuta wonders if he’s ready for this. “Especially when it comes to you.” 

“But it doesn’t count that moment when you were still thinking of me as the driver from Mount Haruna,” Yuta teases, acutely aware that Jaehyun’s palm is distributing pressure across his crotch. “I bet you hated me.” 

Hearing that, Jaehyun positions himself to give him light pecks around his lips and Yuta somehow hates himself a little for swooning over all the small touches that Jaehyun bequeaths him with, thoughts straying back to the times where he had been deliberate in his distance from him because they used to be a customer and a takoyaki stall owner in the day and secret racing rivals at night but now they are going to be all of them and Yuta doesn’t know how to deal with Jaehyun who’s clearly knows how to blend all of those relationships and culminate them into making love in his own dimly-lit room, under a bright starry night and in front of the watchful soul of a mountain he didn’t even bother to discover. 

“I never hated you,” Jaehyun confesses. “I don’t think we were meant for that.” 

Yuta pulls him down to give him a kiss to signal that he’s ready for Jaehyun to take the lead and he lets himself be pampered until his head shifts to the edge of the bed, his eyes fixed on the upside down view of the mountain as Jaehyun shudders out in pleasure. 

*

Doyoung is now adept enough at Japanese that he’s starting to come over to the town by himself. 

“I guess you can say he’s like a family friend?” Doyoung says when Yuta asks about the sustenance of his and Jaehyun’s friendship. “When he came to Japan, I did want to visit a few times but I was too young.” 

“I see,” Yuta says, excusing himself for a while to serve a foreign customer that Doyoung identifies immediately as Korean and helps himself with the communication task. 

“It’s actually not very expensive to travel here,” Doyoung admits. “And it helps that this area has all the things I need: temples and nature and intact history.” 

“Did he ever take you for a detour on the mountain pass?” Yuta asks suddenly, remembering that Jaehyun hasn’t actually talked about whether he has taken Doyoung there. 

Doyung gives him a laugh, seemingly surprised. “Many times over,” he says. “All because he wanted to meet you.”

“Because I,” Yuta says, trying to recall what Jaehyun had used to describe his actions, _“did him dirty?”_

“No, not because of that,” Doyoung denies. “Trust me, he just wanted to meet you.” 

“He said he wanted to make me _pay_ ,” Yuta chuckles.

This time Doyoung laughs louder. 

“God,” he says, wiping tears of laughter, “he’s terrible at flirting.” 

*

Jaehyun’s eyes are unwavering when he makes his offer. 

“Come to Seoul with me,” he says, after identifying Aquarius in the sky. This time, the crescent moon mercifully provides some light. 

“I can’t speak Korean,” is Yuta’s response, even if he knows that it’s bullshit at best. 

Jaehyun rubs his thumb along Yuta’s fingers, giving his burn mark some gentle caress. “I can,” he says, “and why would you need it for, it’s just a visit.” 

“I don’t know,” Yuta admits. “For some reason, it feels a little like meeting your parents.” 

The fond smile on Jaehyun’s face says a million words that send blood rushing to Yuta’s face. 

*

The orange R-8 is too big for him to drive, Yuta declined a few days ago when Jaehyun offered his car key, refusing to touch the driver’s seat and Jaehyun took that as a sign that Yuta would rather make love in it. It’s an idea so preposterous that Yuta doesn’t get to dwell too much on it even if it’s the most exciting thing ever they have ever done, groping each other in the reclined driver’s seat, their clothed upper halves barely hiding the wildness happening below. 

“I can’t believe we are doing this,” Yuta pants when Jaehyun’s hand abruptly slaps the cheek of his back as he humps against him while their fingers are in each other’s hair, trying to not tear each other’s scalp. “Do you think people will find us?” 

“Never,” Jaehyun says. “You were the only one who had ever challenged me.” 

“You mean _you_ challenged _me,"_ Yuta corrects him, “I was the reigning champion before you came here.” 

“How were you a champion,” Jaehyun teases, slowing down his pace after Yuta’s hand almost touches the gear, “with no challengers.” 

Yuta can’t argue with that, so he pushes his tongue deep into the kiss and lets Jaehyun hold him tight after finding a position that’s least likely going to end up in them moving the car unintentionally, ignoring the few blinding lights passing them until they pass out in the claustrophobic exhaustion and Yuta’s reminded that even without an ocean between them, there used to be a mountain that separated Jaehyun’s thirst for rumbly challenges and Yuta’s love for the subtle rattle of a peaceful soul. 

*

“Let’s go to Seoul,” Yuta says as they kiss beneath a cherry blossom tree, a few streets from his takoyaki stall and a few blocks away from an old temple that has been rumoured to have been built by a priestess who had revered the mountain that hosts their beloved mountain pass. 

“And meet my parents?” Jaehyun teases, looking unsurprised to hear Yuta’s concession. 

Yuta wraps his arms around Jaehyun's neck to bump their noses together playfully. 

“You’re kinda not bad at this,” he says, calling back to something he used to say to him when he first started helping out in his stall after losing the race to him. 

“I thought you knew that I’m pretty good at most things,” Jaehyun replies. 

“Except beating me at the mountain pass,” Yuta chides. 

“What makes you think I couldn’t win against you?”

“Because I’m also good at most things,” Yuta claims, quivering for a moment before starting again. “But I have a condition.” 

“A year-long assistance at the stall?”

“Let’s have a match,” Yuta says. “At that mountain near your house.” 

“Why?”

Yuta contemplates how to best answer the question and decides on the only way that makes sense to him. 

“Because we were once, you know, a mountain apart.” 

Jaehyun smiles at him like he has found a new constellation in his eyes. 

*

**Author's Note:**

> \- thank you for reading!  
> \- feedbacks are welcomed


End file.
